Croire
by LightofMoon
Summary: Petit One Shot. Harry ne croit plus en rien....Draco lui sait à quoi il peut se raccrocher....HPDM....inspiré d'une song du Seigneur des Anneaux


Petit One Shot qui m'est venu ce matin au réveil...C'est légèrement inspiré d'une chanson du seigneur des anneaux.

Harry ne crois plus en rien et Drago veut changer ça.

_Titre :_ Croire

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Général / Romance…C'est un tit One Shot

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais j'aime bien jouer avec….

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Sous entend des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Croire**_

Une nuit, Poudlard, tour d'astronomie.

Le vent souffle fort sur la forêt interdite, créant des tourbillons de flocons de neige froid et délicats aux reflets de diamants. Dans quelques heures tout sera blanc et éclatant. Le soleil se lèvera sur cet océan de pureté. La neige va tout recouvrir. Les terres labourées, le sang, tous les stigmates d'une bataille de plus sur la longue liste de la guerre.

Harry est là, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il regarde le ciel d'un air absent, des larmes invisibles coulant le long de ses joues. Venir ici est presque un rituel pour lui après chaque bataille, après chaque mort, chaque disparition. C'est comme ça depuis des années, depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard il y'a 5 ans.

Le Ciel est noir comme de l'encre et aucune étoile ne vient l'éclairer. Même la lune semble avoir désertée ce soir. Il est seul dans cette obscurité à pleurer le mort de trop, Ron, tombé un mois auparavant. Après ses parents, son parrain et celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père c'est son meilleur ami qui lui a été enlevé. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux.

Harry n'a pas froid, il ne ressent rien si ce n'est la souffrance et la culpabilité. Il a cessé de croire qu'il pourrait vaincre un jour alors il a cessé de se battre. Il n'a pas pris part aux combats depuis un mois. Il évite tout le monde, reste seul. Par-dessus tout il évitait ceux qu'il aime. Il ne voulait pas leur faire payer le prix de sa souffrance.

Comment pourrais t'il les regarder en face alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger l'un des leurs ? Comment pourrais t'il encore jouer la comédie devant eux, faire comme si il croyait à toute cette histoire de prophétie ? Comment pourrais t'il continuer à les laisser croire qu'il les sauverais à la fin ?

Non il ne les sauverait pas. Il ne vaincra pas. Les jours qui passent l'entraînent vers une mort inexorable. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il s'y est résigné.

Son âme est vide, ses yeux ne reflètent plus rien. Ils sont fixes, ternes, morts. Il avait voulu y croire, il s'était accroché à l'idée qu'ils vivraient heureux après la guerre mais maintenant même si il triomphait il serait seul. Même si il triompherait il ne continuerait pas à vivre.

Il lui restait quoi à sauver aujourd'hui ?

L'amitié ? Non, ses amis étaient presque tous morts et ceux qui restaient devaient lui en vouloir pour les disparus. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer leur vie, pas le droit de les mettre en danger.

L'Amour ? Non, non il ne pouvait pas compter sur ça. Il n'avait jamais crût à l'amour pourtant il avait essayé, avec Ginny, avec Cho et puis il l'avait découvert. Mais il avait mis sa vie en danger en l'aimant alors il l'avait quitté. Il avait enterré son cœur et avait prononcés ces mots horribles. Aimer lui était interdit car Voldemort n'aurait aucune pitié pour celui qui détenait son cœur.

Lui-même ? Non il n'avait plus rien à sauver en lui-même. Il avait le cœur brisé et criblé de plaies béantes. Son esprit était rempli d'images horribles. Il ne dormait plus depuis des mois, depuis qu'il était seul dans son lit. Ses nuits étaient froides et peuplés de cauchemars.

Il avait touché le fond du gouffre. Plus rien n'avait de saveur, il ne riait plus, ne souriait plus, ne pleurait même plus. Même la fatigue il ne la ressentait plus. Il était dans un grand trou noir et ne cherchait même pas à s'agripper aux parois pour remonter. De toute façon s'étaient des parois lisses. Les rares attaches auxquelles il s'accrochait finissait par céder sous son poids et il retombait alors au fond un peu plus triste et un peu plus amer.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Mais il pouvait sentir sa présence, son odeur. Il reconnaissait le bruit de ses pas. Il sentait s'éveiller en lui cette douleur caractéristique. C'était toujours comme ça quand il était près de lui. Il illuminait sa vie, réchauffait son cœur puis venait la douleur horrible du renoncement. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller, ça reviendrait à l'entraîner dans son gouffre, à le condamner à mort.

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Il était tellement beau, ange tombé du ciel, apparition divine au milieu de toute cette neige. Sa seule présence éclairait la nuit. Les étoiles semblaient être revenues.

« Alors c'est ici que tu te cache. »

Il pouvait sentir la douleur dans sa voix.

« Dray….vas t'en je t'en supplie … »

« Non. Je ne vais pas partir Harry, plus jamais. »

Alors il allait devoir redire ces mots encore une fois, même si c'était pire qu'un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

« Malefoy je ne t'aime pas. Cesse de t'accrocher à moi ça ne sert à rien. »

« Je ne te croit pas. Je sais que tu mens Harry. Dit moi la vérité pour une fois ! Arrête de prononcer ces mots vides de sens ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Parle moi… »

Les larmes dans se yeux gris étaient un véritable supplice pour lui.

« Pour te dire quoi ? Que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant ? Que chaque seconde sans toi est une vraie souffrance ? Que tu es mon âme sœur, l'autre moitié de moi-même ? Que tu es tout ce que je cherche ? Tu représentes tout ce que j'aurais aimé être et tout ce que j'aurais aimé construire. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me repousses, pourquoi tu ne nous donnes pas une chance ? »

« Parce que je sais que ça ne nous mènera nulle part. J'ai survécu pour le tuer et rien de plus. Chaque chose que je construis à coté de mon destin est vouée à l'échec. T'aimer signifierait te perdre. »

« Mais peut être pas Harry ! Comment peut tu prétendre connaître l'avenir. Comment oses tu renoncer avant même de combattre ! Je t'aime Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je crois en nous et je suis prêt à mourir pour nous laisser une chance. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance Dray. J'ai essayé de croire en l'avenir mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi Dray. Je vais le tuer et j'en mourrais parce que je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher dans ce monde. »

« Raccroche toi à moi. »

« Pour t'emmener avec moi dans ma chute ? Non Dray. Je suis désolé, ce n'était qu'un rêve, aujourd'hui j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il n'y a aucune chance, aucun espoir auquel je puisse croire, rien qui ne puisse me pousser à me battre pour sauver mon âme. »

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, essuyant les larmes qui y coulaient. Puis il plongea ses yeux vides dans les deux opales déchaînées et déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres qu'il chérissait tant.

« Adieu Dray »

Il allait s'éloigner quand il sentît une main se refermer sur son poignet et l'obliger à se retourner.

« Harry…. »

Draco venait de prendre sa main.

« Si tu ne n'arrive pas à croire en toi, crois en moi. »

Il posa la main de Harry sur le cœur de ce dernier pour lui en faire sentir les battements.

« Si tu ne veux pas croire en ça, crois en ceci. »

Il posa la main de Harry sur son propre cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Dray je t'en supplie arrête »

« Et par-dessus tout Harry, si tu refuse de croire en nous et de nous donner une chance, donne en lui une a lui.. »

Il posa la main de Harry sur son ventre.

« Crois en lui Harry…. »

Une lueur dans les yeux vides du brun, de l'incompréhension…

Puis une étincelle…..

Une flamme….

Un brasier……

Il allait se battre…

The End.

* * *

C'est inspiré d'un extrait de la chanson Evenstar : ( c'est traduit de l'elfique donc ça peut sembler un peu bizarre) 

Ce n'est pas la fin c'est le commencement.

Maintenant il est nécessaire que tu ne tombes pas

Si tu ne crois pas en quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas la fin c'est le commencement.

C'est nécessaire.

Crois en ça, crois en ça, crois

Crois en ça, crois en l'amour.

Si tu crois en quelque chose, crois en ça.


End file.
